This invention relates to a moderately electrically conducting resin composition and to a molded article obtained from such a resin.
JP-A-H7-113029 discloses a moderately electrically conducting resin composition which includes a polyvinylidene fluoride resin, carbon black and a thermoplastic polyether resin and which is used for producing molded articles. The known composition has a problem because it is necessary to strictly control the amount of the carbon black and the mixing conditions in order to obtain a desired electric conductivity.
Additionally, the electric conductivity (or electric resistivity) of a molded product obtained from the known composition depends upon a voltage applied thereto and, moreover, varies when subjected to repeated voltage impression. Thus, if such a composition is used for an intermediate image transfer element of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an image density is apt to change upon repeated uses.